


Afterlife

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [33]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Death, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic where Charles and Erik are ghost children.Tumblr link.





	Afterlife

Charles is only twelve when he steps between his sister Raven and their abusive stepfather. A few minutes later, he’s on the Other Side.

It’s a great place, actually. He’s on a sort of Rainbow Bridge plane between heaven and earth, occupied by children who have died before their parents, and have no other deceased adult close enough, emotionally, to claim them. Erik has been there for years; he died in the Holocaust, but his parents made it out, so he’s waiting for them to go the rest of the way together. He and Charles hit it off immediately, and spend all their time together–-eating from the endless buffet, sleeping in the beautiful treehouses, swimming in the crystalline lake where no one has to worry about drowning. Charles doesn’t really know what’s going to become of him–-his dad left and mom was too drunk to care he was being beaten, he doesn’t anticipate either of them claiming him on their way to heaven–-but he’s happy enough here.

Charles doesn’t even know he can check in on his family until he tags along with Erik checking on his (he always pops in for the various Jewish holidays). Erik’s parents miss him, but they’re safe and happy.

Raven, they discover, is not. Charles and Erik decide to find a way to “break out of Paradise” and manifest enough in the mortal world that they can protect Raven. Even if it means they can never come back.


End file.
